Fix You
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: NaruHina, hints of SasuNaru as well. Sasuke just died, by Naruto's hand. He is mourning on the Hokage faces for three days when Hinata decides he needs her. Songfic to Coldplay song "Fix You".


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._

_Author's Note: Well… This is in my opinion, currently my second best fic, right after "Sleep The Pain Away". If you agree give me a hell yeah… just kidding._

_Anyway, I wrote this—almost an entire week ago. Oh, and I learned how to use dashes in a similar manner to ellipses and to separate unnecessary clauses. Go me. Anyway, I wrote this almost a week ago and haven't had a chance to type it till now. In fact, I'm in PASS, which stands for "Positive Alternate School Suspension". It's basically an in-school suspension. I called one of my friends a whore in a playful manner and they freaked. My bad I guess._

_This is the only way I could possibly figure out how to fit SasuNaru and NaruHina in the same fic, without it being retarded._

_Anyway, another songfic, NaruHina of course. I suggest listening to the song before reading it, because the song is more important than the story in this case. Once again I didn't do it to the whole song, because the last minute is him repeating the same line, and it would be much lamer that way. Just… read it, it's pretty self-explanatory. If anyone really needs more clarification on the timeline for this story I might explain it._

Song: "Fix You" by Coldplay

"**When you try your best but you don't succeed."**

Hinata heard about Naruto's failure. Sasuke was dead.

"**When you get what you want, but not what you need."**

She heard about everything. He had confronted Sasuke, fought him, and killed him. The part that scared her the most, and affected him more so, was that in Sasuke's last words, he confessed his love for Naruto.

Most of the village—including Hinata—knew how the two felt about each other. They just hadn't realized that the other returned the feelings. Naruto had been sitting on the Hokage faces since then, his eyes beginning to droop.

"**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep."**

It had been three days, and she needed to do something. He'd been neglecting his ninja duties, and his friends. She started up the faces.

**"Stuck in reverse…"**

As she reached him at the top, she noticed his hunched shoulders. His face was pointed at the ground and his eyes were almost glowing red, and squeezed tightly shut. A clear liquid dripped from the end of his nose.

"**And the tears come streaming down your face."**

Her heart dropped. She'd never seen him so vulnerable. He was normally always smiling. This frightened her to no end.

She had been able to talk to him for the last year, but she still never got very close to him. She still longed for his embrace, his love, and admired him from afar, and dreamt of him at night.

She wished he could find comfort in her during a time like this. Perhaps…

"**When you lose something you can't replace."**

She put her hand on his shoulder. He needed someone; she was willing to be that someone when no one else tried. He looked up at her, a deep look of hurt and fear in his eyes.

Tears stained his normally cheerful face and it broke Hinata's heart into a thousand pieces. The boy she loved was broken, lost, miserable. He had lost Sasuke, and at the same time, himself.

"**When you love someone but it goes to waste."**

She knelt to his level as he fell to his knees before her. She looked into his eyes, seeing the pain, and feeling it as well. She'd never hurt like she did now, and she knew he was feeling thrice what she felt. She wanted to make it stop, to make it better, to make it okay.

**"Could it be worse?"**

She brushed the streaks from his eyes and blew on his nose lightly, shaking the remaining tears away.

He could do nothing but stare at her helplessly. She was all he had right now, and she was the only one willing to help him now. The eyes he was becoming quickly lost in were filled with compassion, understanding, and love. He fell in love with those eyes, and they were what kept him breathing at this moment.

**"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones…"**

Without a word Naruto fell forward into Hinata's arms. She held him as she would a child, and he shook in inner torment. She squeezed his shoulders to stop the emotional convulsions, and he laid still. He relaxed his shoulders and buried his tear-stricken face into her chest as he would a mother.

**"And I will try to fix you."**

She held him for what felt like only seconds to her, but the sun had dropped, letting on that it was hours. He began to pull away. She wanted him in her arms again; she wanted to be in his.

"**High up above, or down below."**

As he looked back at her, his face softened for a second, giving her hope. Then he collapsed in exhaustion, spreading his limbs out around him on the ground. He had been up there for three days without food or sleep.

She brought him to his house and before she tucked him in, she did one thing. The she'd wanted to do since she first saw his beautiful blue eyes, and piercing smile. She bent down to his dirty face, and kissed him, barely grazing his lips with her own.

"**When you're too in love to let it go…"**

She didn't know it, but Naruto was awake. He felt her lips touch his, and heard her whisper in his ear as she finally revealed her feelings.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She said before tucking him in.

**"But if you never try, you'll never know…"**

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," Hinata heard behind her as she closed the door. How long was he awake?

**"Just what you're worth."**

Hinata started for home as she left his house.

**"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones..."**

She took the long route, all around Konoha. She wanted time to think.

When she finally came to her house, hours later, her heart leapt. Naruto stood in front of the Hyuuga's mansion, twiddling his index fingers like Hinata used to.

When he saw her, a smile spread across his face, and tears rolled down hers. He was ready to repay her love, with his own.

**"And I will try to fix you."**


End file.
